


Love Tied!

by wolfsbite92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bottom Derek Hale, Coming In Pants, First Kiss, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Non Penetrative Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Versatile Sterek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, well maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbite92/pseuds/wolfsbite92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles & Derek are kidnapped and tied up in the most unfortunate circumstance and Stiles gets hard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Tied!

“This qualifies for cruel and unusual.” Stiles declared emphatically.

Having been kidnapped by hunters, forced into a dank bunker, eerily lit by moonlight, they were secured together by rope soaked in wolfs bane with Stiles’ front pressed to Derek’s back. There was a broken mirror fragment lying on the floor, before them. A tiny shuffling sound that sounded like mice scurrying away. 

Even in this situation Stiles couldn’t take his mind off of Derek and the fact that the man’s ass was pressing into his crotch, with all the will in the world he couldn’t stop himself from getting hard. Even to his own nose he could smell Derek’s soap which wafted towards him.

"Stiles is that your..."

"Fine, yes I'm hard alright, you smell so good, and you're pressed up against me, and damn it, you're so warm and..."

"Stop it." Derek growled.

 

"I can't, it won't go down, I keep thinking of something to make it go down, there's only one way for it to go down."

"Oh," Derek gulped, "I Stiles..."

"It's alright I won't tell anyone."

Derek felt Stiles' body shift and rub against him, his hard flesh flush against his ass, The arousal coming from Stiles enveloped all his senses, Derek tried not to think about this, but he actually wanted it, he wanted Stiles, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Stiles groaned into Derek's ear and the werewolf felt his whole body come alive with the noise, his nerves were tingling with the sensations they his body felt, with ever thrust from Stiles, his cock was reacting, at this minute all he wanted was to be under him, right now, feeling Stiles pressed up over his their bodies, he wanted to be fucked by Stiles, the realization of this was of epic proportions. 

True he'd fantasized about kissing him, maybe even fucking him, there was no denying he had a fine ass, because hell only a blind person would not see that or for how perfect he was. How his wolf cried out to touch, but he'd never imagined that he'd submit like this, want to submit like that. Derek knew he wanted them both to come undone in each other. Fuck he was fucked.

"Stiles." Derek croaked out his voice low and gruff dripping with his own lust.

 

"Shh ... Derek it's okay, I'm sorry I can stop, I'm sorry, please don't kill me."

"Don't stop!"

"W ... what?" Stiles choked out.

"If those hunters that took us come back in here and find you with a boner, they force you to fuck me, do you want that for your first time?"

"What the fuck Derek, no they wouldn't." Stiles replied incredulously.

"Yes they would," Derek answered him sharply, "Do you want that Stiles?"

"No."

"Then keep doing what you're doing!"

"I can see it's making you uncomfortable Derek, your eyes are blood red, your fangs and claws have extended and you're breathing really angrily."

"I'm not angry Stiles."

"Then what's your problem Derek." Stiles looked at Derek's face in the glass mirror that was lying a few feet away and saw Derek raise his eyebrows, something in his expression softened, an almost pleased look came over his face, like contentment, Derek bit down on his bottom lip. "Fuck, Derek, you feel it too?"

Derek pushed his ass back against Stiles crotch making the boy moan, "Derek, God you're going to kill me!"

"No I'm going to make you come."

"Derek!" Stiles growled in his ear, Derek liked it, there was something wolf like about it, feral, wild and pure. The way Stiles rubbed his erection against Derek's ass, with wild abandonment, made him think of being mated. 

"Fuck Derek it feels so good, I've never done anything like this before, I want to push it inside so bad."

"Later."

"W ... what?"

"You can fuck me later, but right now concentrate Stiles."

"Concentrate yeah right, its like my head is about to explode into a million pieces right now, turns out this angry Alpha werewolf I know who I jerk off fantasizing about actually wants to be fucked by me, and he also likes causing me bodily harm, how am I meant to concentrate?"

"Like this" Derek pushed his backside into Stiles crotch making the boy moan and Stiles hands tightened around him, his finger digging in deep. 

"Fuck me Derek."

"That we can do another time as well."  
Stiles got his mouth on Derek's neck biting it and placing wet kisses there, Derek's moans brought Stiles rutting to a stop, Derek knew he was close, and wasn't sure if Stiles was a screamer.

"Bite down on my neck Stiles when you cum."

"You sure?" 

"Yes"

"But I know what that would mean."

"Just do it."

"Fuck Derek I'm so close." Stiles moaned rapturously, his cock jerked in his pants, Derek felt it pulse and pump. The smell was intoxicating his senses and Stiles brought his blunt human teeth down on Derek’s neck, biting gently. Muffling his moans as his cock pumped away into his pants. His breathing was ragged and his heartbeat seemed erratic. 

Derek growled in response. "Bite me harder Stiles, I want you to draw blood." 

Stiles bit harder into Derek’s neck, till he could taste the werewolf’s blood in his mouth and kept his mouth in place, muffling his moans into Derek. Derek whined.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, as Stiles got his breathing into control. He released Derek’s neck the werewolf whimpered. 

“I hurt you!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Only a little, it’s heal.” Derek choked out. 

Derek was surprised when he felt Stiles tongue licking at the wound like a werewolf mate would, until all the blood was cleaned from his neck and the wound had healed itself. 

They stared at each other in the mirror on the floor without realizing that they’d freed themselves of the rope ties in their frenzied sex struggle, and that’s when Derek noticed the blood on his hand and fingernails. 

“First let’s get rid of this battery, can you kick it away from us Stiles. Then we can move.”

“Yeah” Stiles found his legs finally and kicked it till it came free of the chair.

Derek got up pulling Stiles up with him, he quickly turned him around and lifted up his shirt.

“Her wait a minute, could you wait till…. “ Stiles stammered.

“I’m so sorry Stiles.” Derek looked away.

“Sorry about what, have you changed your mind, you regret what we did, well I don’t and don’t you dare…”

Derek shut him up by pushing the boy up against the wall and closing his mouth over Stiles’. They moaned together as their tongues fought a duel for dominance, Derek let Stiles win, in fairness he did taste pretty delicious. 

“What was that for?”

“My claws,” he held up his bloodies claws, “They pierced your back, and it’s pretty deep.”

“Cool so I can knot you too.”

“Stiles you realize I don’t have a knot and if you become…”

“A werewolf, I won’t have one either.” Stiles finished for him. “Oh but that’s boring.”

“You call that boring?”

“Oh hell no, I just hoped what I read online was real.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Don’t believe everything you read online.”

“So you like me Derek?”

“Yeah, you make me feel like a teenager again Stiles, you made me come too.”

“I did?” Stiles answered incredulously “So you want to um like go on a date or something?”

“Why don’t you wait till we’re out of here, besides I was hoping you’d fuck me first?”

“Derek!” Stiles stammered “Don’t get me hard again.”

“Oh yeah, blame me.”

Just then they hear Erica shouting to step aside from the door if they were in the way, the others were going to knock the door down. Erica came bursting though first, seeing them standing so close to one another brought a smile to her lips.

“Oh you two had sex finally.” Erica said smirking.

“Sex, no we didn’t.” Stiles declared hotly his cheeks flushing red. Derek’s own ears turned pink.

“Are you sure, because?”

“Erica!” Isaac, Scott & Boyd all chimed in at the same time.

Scott looked over at Stiles, “Are you okay buddy?”

“Yeah Scott I’m okay.”

“What happened to the hunters?” Derek asked.

“They seem to have ran, as soon as we got here, they went off.” Isaac replied.

Boyd nodded, “Yeah seems they could not get away fast enough.”

“Well I’d like to sit around and chat, but I say let’s get out of here, beside I plan on taking Derek back to his loft, where 

I’m gonna sex him all night, Boyd, Erica you two can go home, Scott here’s the keys to my jeep, Isaac can stay at yours tonight,” Stiles turned to Derek, “Come on then sourwolf, I can’t wait to see how delicious that ass of yours really is.”

Everyone stared at Stiles incredulously, Derek turned a little pink in the cheeks. 

“We can deal with the hunters tomorrow, and then you’ll maybe have another in the pack. Can’t wait to get my wolf on.” 

Stiles stormed out, pulling an embarrassed Derek with him. 

“I knew Stiles was a top.”

“We’re versatile!” They heard Derek shout back.

Derek and Stiles held hands till they got to the car. Stiles said “Hey Derek did you sit in frosted flakes?”

Derek looked at him confused.

Stiles smiled, “’Cause that ass is GRRRRREAT.”

They got into the car hearing Erica giggling and the boys groaning and covering their ears.


End file.
